It is known that brush heads of electric toothbrushes usually comprise a plurality of tufts consisting of filaments and that the tuft arrangement can take various forms as there is a high variability in the tuft shapes, tuft sizes, and filament types. Thus, a plethora of different tuft arrangements were proposed for different brushing objectives, e.g. for optimal cleaning, for optimal gum massage, for sensible users, for interdental cleaning etc.
A high percentage of users prefer soft brush heads as the respective users may have highly sensitive gums or a general fear of enamel abrasion and gum irritation associated with medium to hard brush heads. While soft brush heads are known as such, it represents a challenge to combine a soft brushing impression with a good cleaning efficacy.
It is thus an object of the present disclosure to provide a brush head and an electric toothbrush comprising a brush head that are improved over known brush heads or at least represent an alternative to known brush heads, where the brush head comprises a tuft arrangement that is gentle in use, while still having a good cleaning efficacy.